New World
by xvxDarkZeroxvx
Summary: When her home is destroyed, she is forced to live among those she does not understand. Taken captive by humans, they mistake her for a slave and bought by one of the rudest of the Royal Family, Heero Yuy...


New World

Ok…I know you're all going to kill me, seeing as I didn't post for Silver Flash for almost 3 months and I'm posting a new story.

Well you see, I've always had this Idea for a Gundam Wing story line that I never got off my chest, I know. EVIL ZERO EVIL!

How could you do this to your fans!!...

. Yes I'm talking to myself…shush!!...don't spoil my fun. Architecture has made me go insane.

Something that I'm going to try with this story is that I'm going to make sure that I edit and don't make as many mistakes in this one. Silver Flash has gone far without one edit, and everyone is still reading it. I thank you all very much! I will get my beta, which mind you had disappeared once again. EVIL BASTARD!

Anyone want to Beta for me, just leave me a message. I would greatly appreciate it.

Any who, my laptop is finally back on track…In a way; I still have some problems with it. Not as much as usual.

Either way, it's going to be an AU story line of Gundam Wing, I've always disliked Relena. So I'm sorry for all the fans, I'm telling you right now. This story is not going to be one at all. If you are fans of Silver Flash, well…You all know I'm going to add my own character.

Declaimer

Prologue

Above the sky where no one could see, floated a massive piece of earth.

No human knew about it and if one did, no one would believe such a person. Those who leaved on the floating earth had their own ways of travel. They were more advanced then the people of the ground, they looked down upon them as if they were just worthless cavemen.

There had always been legends told by humans about their floating home. It had been known as Atlantis and the beings that resided there were called Draconian.

Like most advanced beings, they had their own enemies.

Everything on the floating Island was in flames as draconian tried to flee. Their enemy had been planning this attack on Atlantis for many years. It seemed that the Draconian had become rather comfortable with their lives; they had forgotten all worries in life.

This attack on their home was a reminder that no one was ever safe. Men in black armour attacked everyone in sight; no one was to be left alive.

No one knew how the men in armour had appeared on their home, but these men had been ordered to kill the entire Royal family, and not to leave any alive. It was strange why one would want to kill an entire race.

For pleasure of course, the leader of the men in black armour appeared with a small child. It was unknown to the child, as to why his father was doing this. In years to come he would come to understand it. He found this race inferior, while the draconian was living all high and mighty in the skies.

They flew around as if nothing was the matter, while his race was banned to be stuck on the foul earth where they had to hide their own race. Humans did not like any one different, they would kill them. They had actually managed to kill a few of his race.

Now it was the Draconians turn….

The leader of these men in armour with black bat like wings had managed to round up the entire royal family in front of him killing them off one by one.

Unknown to him was that only a few days before, the Queen had given birth to a baby girl. Only minutes before the castle has been stormed one of the newly appointed guards had taken the child and fled the castle with the baby upon the Queens request.

He managed to escape the attack, along with a few of his own kind. He had gotten to earth safely alone with the baby in hand.

-18 years Later-

A girl walked down the dusted path as she couldn't believe how bored she was. She looked around for Takashi her guardian had been watching over her for 18 years now and he had started to get on her nerves. He wouldn't allow her to fly, go anywhere that wasn't approved by him. He wouldn't even let her go into town; she had asked many times to go with him.

Today was her day, she had managed to get away from Takashi and find her way to the path that brought her to the city. She smiled to herself has she was finally going to see what this city was all about. She had managed to get into the city unnoticed and smiled '…I don't see what's so bad about these humans…' she thought as she continued into the city. Looking around she saw so many different kinds of things as the city was amazing huge.

She looked at everything she could find and then smiled as she saw merchants trying to sell her pretty jewellery and other sorts of things. She looked around to see the main square not far from where she had been. Walking towards it she heard yelling coming from behind her as she turned to see someone in a cloak running from palace guards.

"STOP!!..." the guards shouted as they 'tried' to run after him.

She could see a smirk running across his face as he continued to run, no way that he was going to stop for those guards. Running right past her, stopping for a moment to look at her as his smirk got slightly bigger. He saw the guards started to get closer as began to run again, the guards ran right past her not bothering to stop and ask her questions.

Night time came; as she hadn't even noticed seeing as she had been so busy looking around the city. When she did notice, she started to get worried 'oh no….Takashi is going to be so angry!!!' she thought as she bit her lip slightly.

She looked around not knowing where she was, she had been walking around for so many hours that she lost her way. The cloaked figure jumped down from one of the buildings right next to her and then smirked.

"well, we meet again…" he said as she leaned against the wall only to slip off the wall and hit himself.

"I'm Duo Maxwell" he said as he took his hood off.

-End of Chapter-

Review please.

Let me know how you like it…


End file.
